The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) named ‘OPTIMUS’. ‘OPTIMUS’ is a blueberry clone that can be distinguished at least by its low chilling requirement, particularly for the flower buds; good field disease resistance; and vigorous, upright growth habit. ‘OPTIMUS’ can also be distinguished at least by its fruit that are round, firm, sweet, medium in size, suitable for machine harvest, and have very small, dry picking scars. When grown in North-central Florida, 90% of the fruit are normally harvested between April 5 and May 5. ‘OPTIMUS’ has been asexually propagated by softwood stem cuttings in Gainesville and Waldo, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant.
‘OPTIMUS’ originated as a seedling from a cross between ‘FL96-22’ (unpatented) as the female (seed) parent and ‘Cor00-17’ (unpatented) as the male (pollen) parent. This cross was made in Gainesville, Fla. in February, 2005. The seedling was planted in a high-density field nursery in May, 2006, and the first fruit were evaluated in April, 2007. ‘OPTIMUS’ was first asexually propagated in Gainesville, Fla. by softwood stem cuttings in 2008. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2008, ‘OPTIMUS’ was propagated by softwood stem cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla., in January, 2009. At this time, the experimental code ‘FL08-262’ was assigned to ‘OPTIMUS’. Based on the growth, yield, and fruit quality of this plot, ‘OPTIMUS’ was propagated by softwood    stem cuttings and additional experimental test plots ranging from 5 to 45 plants were established in experimental research trials across Florida. These plots have been observed during flowering and ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.
‘EMERALD’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165) is an important southern highbush blueberry variety that is planted throughout the southeastern United States. ‘OPTIMUS’ displays a more upright and vigorous growth habit and produces earlier, machine harvestable fruit than ‘Emerald’. ‘OPTIMUS’ also has higher early fruit yield than both ‘FL96-22’, its female parent, and ‘Cor00-17’, its male parent.